The Christmas After XANA
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: This story takes place after the final episode of Code Lyoko, XANA is gone, William is free, and Aelita is on a quest.
1. An Active Tower

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

A/N: This story takes place after the final Code Lyoko.

"I can't believe that it's been almost a year since we destroyed XANA," said Ulrich as he and the gang decorate the Hermitage for Christmas.

"Those are the lights for outside," said Aelita, as Odd start to walk around the tree.

"Can't you stay off the computer long enough to help us, Jeremie," asked Odd?

"Sorry, but I was just checking the Internet, since we couldn't destroy all of XANA's supercomputers...," stated Jeremie.

"Jeremie, XANA is gone, why do you still use him as an excuse," asked Aelita?

"We may of destroyed XANA, but we never got rid of all the Repikas out there," answered Jeremie, "If anyone found them then we'd be in trouble."

Jeremie closes his laptop and heads outside with the lights that Odd had and climbed up the latter to help William put them up.

"I was starting to think that I'd have to do this by my self," said William.

"Hey, I can do more then sit at my computer," said Jeremie.

"Is that why you haven't told Aelita how you feel yet," asked William?

"I will, soon, I just have to do something frist," said Jeremie.

"Jeremie, XANA is gone, I'm free of his control," said William, "Anyways, I can tell that she loves you, so just tell here."

Inside the house, Aelita hears a beeping from Jeremie's computer, so she pulls it out and opens it up.

"Oh, no," yelled Aelita, as she dropped Jeremie's computer.

"What is it, Aelita," asked Ulrich?

"A tower," said a stunned Aelita.

Aelita runs out the door followed by Ulrich and Odd to tell Jeremie and William, who then hurried off the roof. Ulrich called Yumi as they ran around to back backyard entrance to the underground passage to the factory, Yumi got there as Ulrich started up the supercomputer once again. Jeremie then sent the gang to Lyoko. Once there Jeremie programmed the Over Wing, Over Board, and Over Bike. The Gang rode to the tower, with no monsters attacking.

"This is weird, not having any monsters to deal with," said Yumi.

"The tower is just ahead, be careful," said Jeremie.

The Lyoko Warriors reach the tower, it was glowing green, unlike XANA's red glowing towers. Jeremie ran a check on the tower and found that there was no link between it and any trouble on Earth. The Gang entered to tower ready to fight.

"Jeremie, I'm at the access panel, but I can't deactivate the tower," said Aelita.

"I'm still not picking up any trouble here on Earth," said Jeremie as the tower deactivate itself.

The super computer started to beep, Jeremie was able to check it before the gang got back.

"We should check the Repika's to see if any of those towers are active," said Aelita.

Later that night, the gang is back at the Hermitage, Yumi made some hot chocolate, then sat down next to Ulrich as they watched a TV show, about a gang of kids who save the world on a weekly basis.

"I was going to go home for the holiday but with that tower, I'm not going to go," said Jeremie.

"I wasn't going to go anyway, my dad is always a pain," said Ulrich.

"I'm not going anywhere, my grandparents are coming in from Tokyo," said Yumi.

"You can always call me," said William, "I'm just outside of town."

"I have to go home, my mom wants me to bring Kiwi home for his shots," said Odd.

"How about we tell Principal Delmas that we are going home for the holiday, and just stay here for the three weeks," said Aelita.

"Can we do that," asked Ulrich?

"I could forge a few notes," said Jeremie.

Jeremie pulled out his laptop and started to type, Aelita went into the Kicthen to see what they would need from the store. Yumi flowed behind with a piece of paper and a pen writing down what Aelita said that they needed. Odd called his mom to see if he could return early, she said that he could if everything checked out with Kiwi at the vet. William made arrangements to make it for Christmas dinner.

A/N: Next Time, What was up with the Tower? Has XANA been reborn? What was the data Jeremie got from the Supercomputer? Will Jeremie tell Aelita how he feels? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Franz Hopper's Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

A/N: This story takes place after the final Code Lyoko.

Odd is on his plane home, while Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich set up there things at the Hermitage, Yumi went home to spend time with her parents, William also went home, after being under XANA's control for so long it only felt right. Jeremie snuck out and went to the Factory to check on the data that was download. As he started to open files, most of them were codes, but there was one that was addressed to Aelita from Franz Hopper. Jeremie called Aelita and asked her to come to the Factory.

"What's going on Jeremie," asked Aelita as the elevator doors opened.

"I received this note from your Father during the time that the tower was active," said Jeremie.

Jeremie opened the note. Franz Hopper appeared on the screen of the super computer.

"Aelita, if you are viewing this then I sacrificed my self to help power Jeremie's Multi-Agent program to destroy XANA, I know that you will most likely try to look for your mother, and I am sorry to tell you that she died seven years ago, I found that out shortly after XANA destroyed the core of Lyoko, but there is something that you should know about your mother's side of the family, last time that I talked to your Aunt, she was pregnant with your cousin, that was a few years before we were trapped on Lyoko, she also said that if I ever needed her to she would take you in," said Franz Hopper, as the message ended.

"My mom had a sister," said Aelita in shock.

"I can see if I can find your aunt, but we will need to go through the rest of the stuff in the attic back at the Hermitage," said Jeremie.

"It would be nice to have family, but how do I explain the fact that I'm 11 years younger then I should be," asked Aelita?

"We will think about that later, if we are able to find your Aunt," said Jeremie.

"Ok, let's go start looking," said Aelita.

"Aelita, that message wasn't the only thing I got, I received these codes as well," said Jeremie, as he opened a file.

"What are they for," asked Aelita?

"I don't know, but they have to be from your Father for some reason," said Jeremie.

"This one looks like it could be a location, try it," said Aelita.

Jeremie types the numbers into the Super Computer, it pulled up a map of the digital sea, and traveled to a Repika in Southern California.

"Another Repika," said Aelita.

"There must be a reason, your father wants us to know of this one," said Jeremie.

"Try this code here," said Aelita.

Jeremie types in the code that Aelita had pointed out, and it opened up doorway on Lyoko that leads to the Repika.

"I'm calling the others, I want to explore this doorway," said Jeremie, as he pulled up the phone program.

He called Ulrich first followed by Yumi, then William, who was with Sissi in the game room.

"Can't Ulrich and Yumi do it without you," asked Sissi?

"I'm sorry but Jeremie says that it's important," said William.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you to the factory," said Sissi. (A/N: Sissi learns of Lyoko and everything in the final episode of Code Lyoko to air some time in the USA in 2008)

"Ok," said William.

William and Sissi make their way to the factory through the woods, where they meet up with Ulrich and Yumi. Once at the factory, William, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita went to the scanner room, William and Ulrich were first to be virtualized, followed by Yumi and Aelita.

"The doorway is in the way tower, at the end of the Forest Sector," said Jeremie.

"Where does it lead," asked Sissi?

"To a Repika in California, Aelita's father sent us the codes," said Jeremie, as he uploaded the Vehicles, "William will take the Over Board."

"Right," said William.

Aelita waved her hand over the star bracelet, and her pink wings appeared on her back, and flew into the air, as the others headed to the tower.

"I never realized how much fun this is," said Aelita.

"Well this is our first time here without XANA attacking," said Yumi.

"What about Yesterday," asked Ulrich?

"We had an actived tower, so I don't count it," said Yumi.

They come up on to the way tower, Jeremie has them leave the vehicles and enter the tower, Aelita went to the top platform and accessed the panel.

"Jeremie, I got you patched in," said Aelita.

"Good, now go," said Jeremie.

The group walks through the doorway in the tower, into the Forest Sector of the New Repika.

"I don't think XANA made this Repika," said Jeremie.

"What makes you think that," asked William?

"It has all five sectors," said Jeremie.

A/N: What is the reason for this Repika, and why was it made with all five sectors? Please Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Aelita's Cousin is

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

A/N: This story takes place after the final Code Lyoko.

The gang enters the new Repika, William spots an active tower about ten yards away. They run to the tower.

"Jeremie, the tower is glowing green," said Aelita.

"Ok, still see what we can learn from it," said Jeremie.

Aelita enters the tower and floats to the top platform where she accessed to control panel.

"Ok, Jeremie, I'm sending you some files now," said Aelita.

Jeremie quickly opened the files that Aelita had sent over.

"Aelita, if you are viewing this then I was unable to stop XANA in France and you were sent off to live with your Aunt Katherine here in Malibu, California. I hoped that you would never have to of used this Virtual World while it was a world with Danger, but it is now up to you and your cousins to stop XANA," signed Franz Hopper.

"My father planned to leave me a way to fight XANA just in case he fail," said Aelita.

"Looks like it, but you two got stuck on Lyoko instead," said Jeremie, "I'm going to open another file now."

"Aelita, inside of you lies the keys to Lyoko and the destruction of XANA, I just hope that it's not to late, and XANA rules the world before you find this computer," said Franz Hopper, "I hope your Aunt remembers to tell you of the location on your 18th birthday."

"My Aunt knows about Lyoko, which means that my cousins must know of it by now," said Aelita.

"Which could mean that your Aunt may know that if you got trapped on Lyoko that you wouldn't of aged," said Jeremie as he opened another file.

"Aelita, if you are viewing this then we beat XANA and you are now on a quest to find your Aunt Katherine, I did a check on her just to make sure that she was still living here and found that she moved to London when your Uncle got transferred, I was able to set up a doorway to the Repika that XANA had built so that you could get there without having to take a plane," said Franz Hopper as a doorway opened inside the tower.

Jeremie opened up another file, as the gang enters the other Repika.

"Aelita, I have set up scanners and a transfer protocol so that you and your friends can devitalize in London, this is my last message, I am sorry that I can't be with you, but at lest I can give you the gift of family," said Franz Hopper as the message ended.

"So, were do we start looking for my Aunt," asked Aelita?

"I will start a search for anyone named, Katherine, then remove any that are under 25, then remove any that didn't live in California and move to London, then remove the ones who didn't have a kid in the last 11 to 16 years, and we have Katherine Johnson, Katherine Nolen, Katherine Lawson, and Katherine Della Robbia," said Jeremie in shock.

"Wait, a second, Odd's mom could be Aelita's Aunt," said Yumi.

"All this time I thought I was only acting as Odd's cousin, boy is he going to be surprised," said Aelita.

Jeremie typed in the codes that were needed so that he could devitalize them in London.

Aelita and Yumi were the First two devitalized in London, Followed by Ulrich and William. Aelita was the first to the computer.

"Jeremie, we all made it," said Aelita, over a head set she found.

"I have pen pointed the location, you are in a basement beneath Big Ben, about seven blocks from Odd's house," said Jeremie.

"Ok, we'll be careful when exiting and returning," said Yumi.

"So, should we give Odd an early Christmas present," asked William?

"Well at least this time we well surprise Odd," said Ulrich.

Everyone laugh know Odd was in for a shock.

Ulrich peaked out the door and saw that no one was in the hallway so they exited the basement and ended up walking pass a tour group before leaving Big Ben. Aelita used her cell phone to call Jeremie for directions to Odd's House. After two hours of trying to find Odd's street, they finally find it.

"Jeremie, how sure are you about Odd's mom being my Aunt," asked Aelita?

"I did a few more test to check and Odd's mom is the only one left on the list," said Jeremie.

In the Factory Jeremie was running a few programs, while Sissi sat in a corner texting with William.

"So Jeremie what is that you are working on," asked Sissi?

"It's a present for Aelita," said Jeremie.

"Why don't you just get her under the mistletoe and kiss her," said Sissi, "I bet that is what she wants more then any computer program."

"I know but there is one thing that she would like more, and that is her father," said Jeremie.

"But I thought he gave his life to stop XANA," said Sissi.

"While on Lyoko he would be a computer program, and if you know were to look, you can undelete any computer program," said Jeremie.

In London, the gang walks up the walkway to Odd's house, and knock on the front door.

A/N: Can Jeremie bring Franz Hopper back to life? How will Odd's mom react to Aelita? How will Odd react to finding out that Aelita really is his cousin? 


	4. Jeremie's Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. 

A/N: This story takes place after the final Code Lyoko.

The gang has just made their way to Odd's house in London, Aelita knocked on the door as a car pulled into the driveway. Odd gets out of the passenger side with Kiwi, Odd's mom gets out the driver side. Odd sees the gang before his mom.

"Guys, what are you doing here," asked Odd?

"Well, we're here to give you some news," said Aelita.

Katherine took one look at Aelita and almost fainted.

"Mom, are you alright," asked Odd?

"Yeah, it's just your friend their looks like your aunts daughter," said Katherine.

"Was your sister's name, Antea Hopper," asked Aelita?

"How did you know that," asked Katherine?

"Because, I'm Aelita Hopper," said Aelita.

"You're to young to be Aelita," said Katherine.

"Lyoko," said Aelita.

"Oh, my god, you got stuck on Lyoko, then that most mean that your father wasn't able to stop XANA," said Katherine.

"Mom, you know of Lyoko," asked Odd?

"How did you learn of Lyoko," asked Katherine?

"It's a long story," said Ulrich.

"Wait a second, ever since you started to go to Kadic, you have been late to class, grades have been low, you and your friend have been going to Lyoko, but why haven't you been using the Return to the past program," asked Katherine.

"We did, till we found my father's diary," said Aelita, "In it he tells how every time it is used XANA's power doubles."

"Your father was always into the computer stuff," said Katherine, "How is he doing?"

"He is, well, that is," Aelita started to say before crying.

"Mom, we should go inside, this is going to be a really long story," said Odd.

They all head inside where Odd's sisters were watching TV.

"Oh, great, Odd brought home more strays," said one of Odd's Sisters as Kiwi started to growl at them.

"Girls, this is your cousin, Aelita, you should remember her," said Katherine.

"Are you kidding, she is to long to be cousin Aelita," said one of the girls.

"Don't mind them, they're brain dead," said Odd.

The girls go upstairs to change after Kiwi goes all over them.

"So, where were we," asked Katherine?

"Well, you asked about my father," said Aelita, who was still in tears.

"What happened to him," asked Katherine?

"Mom, Franz Hopper is dead, he gave his life to stop XANA once and for all," said Odd.

"Oh, my, why didn't you just shut off the super computer before XANA got that strong," asked Katherine?

"Well, that is the long story," said Ulrich, as Aelita's phone started to ring.

"Jeremie, what is it," asked Aelita as she answered.

"I was wondering how it was going," said Jeremie.

"We are sitting here talking to my Aunt here now, about Lyoko," said Aelita.

"So, your friend Jeremie also knows of Lyoko," asked Katherine?

"Well, he is the one who found the super computer," said Yumi.

"Do you guys have the internet," asked Aelita?

"Yeah, why," asked Katherine?

"Because I think Jeremie can explain things better then we can," said Aelita.

Katherine grabbed her laptop off the counter and started it up.

"Ok I'm online, now what," asked Katherine?

"Just give Jeremie a few," said Aelita.

Jeremie typed in a few codes into the super computer and patched a line to Katherine's Laptop.

"Hello, can everyone there hear me alright," asked Jeremie?

"Loud and clear, Einstein," said Odd.

"Hi, William," yelled Sissi in the background.

"Sissi, I told you that if you were going to wait here you'd have to wait quietly," said Jeremie.

"Come on, Jeremie, give her a break," said William.

"Fine, anyway the reason I patched in is to tell you about the day I found the super computer," said Jeremie, "When we first found Lyoko, Aelita had been trapped there for 10 years already, we thought that Aelita was a computer program, I promised Odd, Ulrich and Yumi that once I found a way to materialize Aelita in the real world, that I would shut down Lyoko, but when the day finally came and I was able to free Aelita from Lyoko, XANA took her memories, we thought that he had infected her with a computer virus, anyways at that point if we shut of the Super computer, Aelita would of died. It was a short time after that, that we discovered that Franz Hopper had been the one to build the Super Computer, when I had found his diary, but by the time we realized that XANA had taking Aelita's memories, he lead us into a trap on Lyoko, and stole what was left of her memory, which did almost kill her, Franz then gave up most of his energy to bring Aelita back. We soon learned that Aelita was Human and not a computer program, and that Franz Hopper was in fact Aelita's Father, but now we had a bigger problem, XANA had the keys of Lyoko, and turning off the Super Computer now wouldn't stop XANA, with XANA now more powerful then ever, he was out to destroy Lyoko, so that we couldn't follow him into the network, we recruited William, because we were all on the verge of being expelled, but XANA took advantage of William's first trip to Lyoko and took control of his mind, XANA then used William to destroy the core of Lyoko."

"So Lyoko is gone," asked Katherine?

"No, Franz Hopper sent us a coded message, that helped us restore Lyoko, Aelita and I designed a ship, we called the Skid, to enter the digital sea and go after XANA no matter where he went, we discovered that XANA had had Repikas of Lyoko, after awhile I was able to come up with a program to free William of XANA's control, then I made a Multi- agent program to wipe out XANA, but XANA was to strong and that is when Franz Hopper gave his Life to help us destroy XANA for good," said Jeremie.

"So, does everyone at Kadic know about Lyoko," asked Katherine?

"No, that's another thing we should tell you about," said Yumi.

"Jeremie, made up a fake background for me, when he thought that I was a computer program," said Aelita.

"Really," asked Katherine?

"Yeah, we kind of had Odd forge a note from you and his dad, stating that Aelita was his cousin from Canada, and that you recommended her to Kadic," said Jeremie.

"Odd did what," yelled Katherine!

"It was to help Aelita, I had to do it Mom," said Odd.

"It's getting late, we have to get back to the school, my parents wanted me home by ten," said Yumi.

"How did you plan to get to France from here in 30 minutes," asked Katherine?

"Can you give us a ride to Big Ben," asked Aelita?

"Sure, but why," asked Katherine?

"Lyoko," said William.

"How did you use a Repika to get here, I thought the Skid was gone," asked Odd?

"My Father set up a doorway before he gave his life to destroy XANA," said Aelita, "He wanted me to be able to meet my Aunt Katherine."

They took the SUV to Big Ben, where they snuck back into the Basement, Jeremie then transferred Aelita, Yumi, William and Ulrich back to the Repika.

"Odd, why don't you spend Christmas with your cousin and your friends, we'll take care of Kiwi, till you return before New Years, so you can fly back to the school," said Katherine.

"Really," asked Odd?

"Yeah, after all, she does need to have some family around for Christmas," said Katherine.

Odd hugged his mom before having Jeremie transport him to Lyoko.

Christmas night at the Hermitage, Ulrich was upstairs on the phone with Yumi, Sissi and William were cuddled on the couch. Jeremie and Aelita were in the kitchen.

"Jeremie, I wanted to thank you for everything," said Aelita.

"Aelita, there is something that I need to tell you," said Jeremie.

"What is it," asked Aelita?

Jeremie start to sweat as he tried to talk, but he couldn't seem to get out a word.

"Jeremie, you can tell me anything," said Aelita, who was starting to get nervous.

"Aelita, ever since the day that I first meet you, I ...," started Jeremie, before he grabbed Aelita's hand and walked her to the open doorway to the living room, where he finally kissed her, "Aelita, I am in love with you, and I know that we haven't dated or anything like that, but I do know I want to be with you and only you..."

"Oh, Jeremie, I love you, too," said Aelita.

Aelita didn't see Jeremie reach into his pocket, and pull out a small box. Jeremie then did something that made everyone stare at him, including Aelita, he got down on to one knee.

"Like I said, I know that we haven't been on any real dates or anything, but I do love you, and I can't picture my life without you. Aelita, will you marry me," asked Jeremie, as he opens the box, reviling the most perfect pink diamond ring that Aelita has ever seen.

"Oh, my god, it's beautiful Jeremie," said Aelita is shock, "Yes, Jeremie, I will marry you!"

Jeremie then slips the ring on to Aelita's hand.

"So, that was what he was working on that day," said Sissi.

"What," asked William?

"The thing is I looked around trying the find the perfect ring for Aelita, but none of the ones I saw had the right touch, so I took some time to design and create the perfect ring just for Aelita," said Jeremie.

"It truly is perfect, Jeremie," said Aelita.

"Just like the girl wearing it," said Jeremie.

Aelita rapped her arms around Jeremie's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The End!!!!!!!!!

A/N: There could be a squeal, so everyone please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
